Awake in a Living Nightmare
by Osi-Dregoon
Summary: Zane, a 15 year old boy finds himself in a big situation that he doesn't take very seriously at first. He doesn't know how long he's been in Hell, but one things for sure, he's going to make it out and find out what happened to him no matter the cost. He has a vast knowledge of Supernatural beings, so he thinks he'll be just fine. Read to find out more about his story. Have fun!
1. Intro

Intro:

I find myself in a place full of blood, hanging. I'm hanging from chains, they're so cold. I start to get feeling back in my body, pain shoots through me as I realize that the chains are pierced straight through my shoulders and chest. I hear a horrible, gut wrenching scream, it's coming from me. "What… the hell is this place." I barely whisper to myself. "Why, Hell of course!" an unknown voice shrieks with glee. I look around, my eyes barely open, to see a man dressed in a suit walk up to where I hang. His eyes are a cold black. "I'm guessing you're the Devil?" I say limply "Some people call me that, yes." He replied with a smartass tone. "So do you want to make a deal?" He asked slyly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dark Rebirth**

I wake up, or, was I even asleep? I look around, dazed, and see that I'm in my room with half my body hanging off the bed. "Zane, it's time to get up! You have school in a half an hour! I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I yawn, and then get out of bed. "Ow!" I screamed as I stepped on a lego in my room. I rubbed my arm, feeling a sharp pain in it, I looked down, and jumped at what I saw. A mark, but from what? I remember making a deal, with the devil. In hindsight that was the worst possible thing I could do. "Oh yeaaaaa, that's what happened." I exclaimed as I put my shirt on.

I replayed what happened in my mind: " _So, do you want do make a deal?" He says to me. "Yea sure, I'll make this quick, my soul to go back to earth? I ask. "Sure, that seems to be a fair trade, but this is the only deal we'll make, you'd better watch your back kid, Angels will be all over you when you get out of here." he says in a quiet voice. "There's no need to whisper" I say "and I'll be fine on my own, and don't go following me or anything." I warn "Whatever, away with you!" He screamed. I hung there, scared about what was about to happen. I screamed in pain as the chains were torn from my shoulders, and I was picked up by bloody figures I thought were demons, but I couldn't see any wings. They carried me higher, and I went into blackness._

"Hmm" I mumble, "that wasn't very fun." I finish putting on my shoes and walk into the kitchen, where my mom tells me to hurry and run to school, because I took so long. I sprint out the door with my backpack on, and feel the sharp pains in my arm again. I look down this time, and then I realize there is a symbol burned into my skin. "Is that from them touching me?" I think to myself. I run faster and faster, and finally make it all the way to the front door of the school… locked. "Why now, come on!" I was about to scream, but then I heard a voice "Use your power, young one." It says to me. I turn around quick to see a old wrinkled man with pure grey skin, and wearing a suit. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I knew exactly why I was running faster than I ever have before. Than man was a Reaper, he could kill me just by touching me. I turn my head as I'm running, and see that he's gone. "Yes, I escaped a Reaper!" I yell.

I start to slow down, and I turn my head back around, only to run straight into it. "Use your power." It says quietly. "I don't know what you're talk- I stutter as it puts it's hand on the side of my face. I can't breath, my face turns pale and my eyes start to lose color. But it quickly returns, and I feel, like I just gained a lot of energy of some sort. The Reaper phases into nothingness, and I just continue running. I make it all the way to the back of the door. "Jeez," I say, "I've never actually seen something supernatural before. That was weird." I remember that it said to use my power, what power could I have? I've heard of people with demonic powers or possessed by something, but that couldn't be it, I got an anti possession mark as a tattoo last year without my parents knowing.

I look at the back door, and focus, facing my hand towards the door, I focus my energy on the door, and give my hand a quick swiping motion. The door blasts open, cracking some of the glass. "Woah. Ok, I can't let them know that was me." I say. I carefully close the door behind me, and start heading to class as fast as I can. "Good thing, this school doesn't have cameras." I say in an exhausted tone. I finally make it in the door, and go inside, I wonder what people will say.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dead or Alive**

The school bell rings as I run into class slamming the door behind me, "I'm not late!" I scream. Everyone looks at me with expressions as if they had just seen a ghost. "Zane! Oh my god Zane, I thought you were dead!" My friend Shauna said as she ran up to me. "You what? Wait, why would I be dead, Shauna? What….. What happened?" Everyone just kept staring at me in disbelief, as if they were scared of something. Just then, a massive flash of lightning came through the window, lighting up the dim room. A few girls in the front of the room screamed: "Oh my god! He's a monster!" A few people took out their phones while the lightning flashes were going on, and I could tell they were taking pictures. After the flashes, a huge thunderclap rumbled the school, I could hear the windows shaking. Everyone in the room, including Shauna, backed up as far away from me as they could, the color drained from their face. "What is wrong with you guys!? I'm no monster! What are you talking about?" One kid threw me their phone, and I looked at the picture that they had put up on the screen. I help back a scream as I looked at the photo, it was me, but with black covering my eyes, and huge wing shaped shadows on the wall behind me. "What the hell! Since when did this happen?" I asked. Shauna replied, "You died, Zane, you got hit by a semi truck, I was there!" I just stared at her with a blank look, there's no way that happened, I mean, sure I went to hell, but I would have remembered something like that. "You were pronounced dead at the hospital, they were going to put you in a body bag, and I left because I thought you were gone for good. But now, you're here somehow!" she screamed. "Well, I um," I stuttered, "you don't need to know how I do things." I say. "This demonic creature won't hurt any of us!" A kid screamed as they lunged at me with a pocket knife. "Back!" I yell as I swing my arm to the right, throwing the boy into the far right wall.

I ran out of the classroom, the entire classroom chasing me, I ran towards the nearest window, and busted it out with my mind, and jumped through as fast as I could. I made a beeline for my house and kicked open the door, went into the kitchen, and turned on the stove to heat up my food I left in it. "This is why I keep food in case of emergencies!" I change my clothes into the darkest colored ones I have, mostly black and red. I started to feel tired, I lost control of my body, and fell to the floor.

. . .

I wake up, I can hear noises, scary ones. I hear a loud crack. The house is on fire, and the roof broke in two, and fell on my right leg. I was too tired to scream in pain, and I just made a grumbling noise. I looked out the window to see a mob of people, weapons in their grip, they have evil looks on their faces. Just then, the marking branded onto my arm started to burn, as I was transported by who knows what, into the front yard, where people waited for me. I stood up, uninjured, and faced toward my new enemies, my classmates, and shouted, "Bring it on, I can deal with you on my own!" My eyes turned a deep black color, and rage filled me, I was prepared to fight no matter what the cost.


End file.
